1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to basketball stands, and in particular to a basketball stand for young children which is marketed and sold in disassembled condition as a toy, and later assembled by the end user for use.
2. The Prior Art
Toy basketball stands are popular items for young children. Typically, such stands comprise a relatively light base pedestal, to which a metal pole is attached. A wood or particle board backboard and metal hoop assembly is provided to be connected typically together by screws during assembly. The pole is often provided with assembly apertures spaced vertically therealong at differing heights, and the backboard is alternatively and adjustably attached to the pole at such locations by metal screws, in order to enable the user to alter the height of the backboard assembly. The backboard assembly thereby supports, in cantilever fashion, the hoop member which extends therefrom at right angles and to which a suspended basketball net is attached.
While the above described available basketball stands are widely accepted and have enjoyed success in the industry, they are deficient in certain important respects. First of all, such stands require an elaborate assembly procedure, and assembly tools. Further, such stands are of relatively light construction; therefore, they often tip during use in reaction to a thrown basketball. Further, such stands are labor intensive in assembly, are expensive, and contain multiple parts, including fasteners which are susceptible to being lost.
The subject invention overcomes the above described shortcomings of currently available basketball stands by providing a stand composed entirely of economical and safe plastic construction, and which can be assembled without tools. The stand comprises a base pedestal and a first post member. The first post member has integral detent lugs snapping into detents within the base pedestal, and a latching, pivotal member attached to an upper end. The base pedestal is structured as a rotationally molded plastic body into which sand can be added as a ballast, adding stability and firmly anchoring the stand during play.
The subject invention further comprises an upper pole member which is inserted in telescopic fashion into an axial bore through the lower pole member. The upper pole has a series of spaced detents which are engaged by the latch member mounted to the lower pole, whereby permitting the upper pole to be adjusted in height relative to the base. The latching member is manually actuated, and is assembled to the lower pole without the need for attachment fasteners or assembly tools.
Further provided in the subject assembly is a backboard assembly comprising a backboard member having a horizontal rectilinear slot extending therethrough, and a hoop frame. The hoop frame comprises a circular frame portion, and a rectilinear neck portion which extends through the slot in the backboard and over a top end of the upper pole member. Accordingly, the backboard and hoop frame are fixedly and securely attached to the upper pole member whereby completing the assembly of the stand. Thereafter, relative height adjustment of the hoop frame can be made by telescopic adjustment of the upper pole relative to the lower pole member.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the subject invention to provide a basketball stand having integral height adjustment and locking mechanisms.
A further objective is to provide a basketball stand capable of assembly without the use of tools.
Yet a further objective of the subject invention is to provide a basketball stand which is capable of fastener-free assembly.
A further objective is to provide a basketball stand which provides counter-balancing ballast means, whereby the stand being rigidly secure in an upright condition during use.
Yet a further objective is to provide a basketball stand having a minimal number of component parts which can be compactly packaged and shipped.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a basketball stand which is readily manufactured, and which is easily assembled and used.
These and other objectives, which will be apparent to one skilled in the art, are achieved by a preferred embodiment which is described in detail below and which is illustrated by the accompaning drawings.